Changing Loyalties
by darkskiesandprettylies
Summary: Taylor Borden is Justice, on the run up to Wrestlemania things are changing. Loyalties are changing, new allies are being made, forces will reunite, but will it last? (Request by Bajor10, an AU of Vigilante Justice after Fastlane)
1. Chapter 1

Sitting backstage I didn't know what to expect, after I was revealed to be Justice at Fastlane, Randy had come out to make the save as The Authority freaked out at finding that I, Skye a diva, was the Vigilante Justice, the one going down and attacking the Authority whenever they flexed their muscle in the ring. They were readying to attack me when Randy came out hitting an RKO to almost everyone in sight. Of course on Raw, Randy decided to work with the Authority when they offered him a spot back in their "family". My punishment had yet to be determined, that or they were brushing it under the rug.

But right now The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels was in the ring, addressing the Authority and what they had turned Seth into, I had been left in the dark I didn't know what was going down, or what role I would play in the coming storylines. I was understandably annoyed that I had no storyline, no role to play currently.

"Now as most of you know, I've been a mentor to Seth Rollins, some would say he was my protégé, that he could be as good as me one day. But whatever he was I can with certainty say he no longer is any of those things." King of Kings began to play as Triple H walks down and climbs into the ring.

"Shawn," He smiled climbing in. "So what would you call Seth? The Future? The Architect? Or Mr Money in the Bank? See since leaving the SHIELD and coming to us, he's made something of himself." He smiled pleased with himself.

"Made something of himself? Hunter, he can't even come down to the ring without Laurel and Hardy holding his hand. He's a joke, I didn't always agree with what the SHIELD did, but he was a wrestler worth taking note of, he had the skill the charisma to go somewhere, now he's yours and Stephanie's lapdog." Triple H moved to place a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"I can see why you think that, you know you gave us the rough mould, but we made him who he is, maybe it's jealousy that's clouding you, maybe its longing for the times when you were the now, the future of the WWE. Either way it doesn't matter. He is with us now, he is the Future Shawn. As for the SHIELD, they are nothing anymore, Ambrose and Reigns they couldn't work together to save their careers."

"Whoa, let me stop you there. Ambrose and Reigns are a whole different matter, they may not be a team anymore, but they could beat anything you threw their way..." I focused more on what was being said, why would they suddenly throw Joe and Jon back together?

"Oh you think so? Well how about we prove that theory? Tonights main event, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose vs Big Show and Kane." Then it cut to a break as I was left a little bewildered. Joe was heading down the hall as I stood up to head to catering.

"Hey Joe, good luck tonight." I smiled.

"Might just need it, can't believe they made the match if I'm honest. Jon and I haven't teamed up in a long time now." He frowned, maybe I wasn't the only one being left in the dark around here.

"You'll do fine, besides if they cheat I can always come down and save your asses." I grinned.

"I'll be holding you to that Taylor." He smiled before heading off to the locker rooms. I wondered where Colby was as I had thought he would have gone down to defend himself against Shawn, but clearly they really were making him seem useless. If it wasn't for the match later I would have headed back to the hotel as I wasn't needed tonight it seemed.

_Colby Lopez_

I watched as my old mentor Michael got into the ring and waited for the praise to start. But when he started making cheap digs, basically saying I was nothing any more I stood up, J&amp;J at my back as I headed to guerilla. Paul Levesque's was there waiting for me.

"Colby, just wait up. Let me handle this, you just sit tight. I'll set him straight." He smiled patting me on the back.

"Okay, you're the boss." I nodded tightly and watched him go.

"Don't worry about it, Paul will deal with him and if he needs we'll head down." Jamie nodded, leaning against the wall.

"I know, but why weren't we told Shawn Michael's would be on tonight, never mind cutting this promo against me." I sighed, I didn't like this one bit but what could I do? "A match? What are they playing at? Jon and Joe haven't teamed in ages, Joe's the only one we've been remotely feuding with, so why are they bringing Jon back in? And where is Taylor? I thought they would have done more with her, they can't just drop it on us that she's Justice and then do nothing with it."

"They will do something, she'll end up feuding with us, maybe she'll end up teamed with Joe or if Randy does turn on us it could be to team with her, maybe preventing us from attacking her again?" Adam suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. They wouldn't build it like that to just drop it. Come on, we might as well wait till later, we can always interfere in the match if it looks like Glen and Paul are going to lose."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting backstage in the green room most of the roster that was still there were sat watching as Joe and Jon came down for the main event promptly followed by Glen and Paul's, Kane and Big Show. I hadn't been with the WWE when SHIELD was doing its thing, but everyone was looking forward to this match, even if they were a little uncomfortable with the idea that Joe and Jon could reform SHIELD themselves to take on the Authority properly. But I didn't think it was likely, SHIELD had been taken down, it was over now. Focusing on the screen Saraya and I, me in my wrestling attire just in case, watched as the match began.

Jon took advantage early and put the boots to Paul. Joe is tagged in and promptly lands a vertical suplex on Paul like it was nothing. Paul breaks away and tags in Glen. It was showing so far that Jon and Joe made an excellent tag team, that their time apart hadn't changed anything.

Glen gets in with a shoulder block and a headlock, but Joe counters with a back suplex, but he's back up almost immediately. Glen starts landing right hands, but then walks right into a jumping clothesline from Joe. Jon is tagged in and the crowd goes crazy for him.

Jon throws punches at Glen as the crowd chants along. Glen dumps Jon to the outside as The Authority, or rather J&amp;J who have come down with them converge on Jon. Joe makes the save and they all clean house as Saraya starts nudging me to the door.

"They're fine, they don't need me. Besides I can't just go down there."

"Of course you can, you're Justice remember? The Vigilante, if you want to; you can." Saraya rolls her eyes, before both of us are distracted by what is happening in the ring.

Jon is back on form working over Glen, culminating in a big drop-kick. He starts to deliver big punches and a boot in the corner, but gets knocked off the top rope when he ascends them. He ends up hung in the top rope, where Glen goes to work on his knee before tagging in Paul.

Paul applies a toe-hold variation on Jon, working the knee that Glen had started on. Glen is tagged back in and hacks away at Jon. He's taken to the Authorities corner and peppered with shots as Paul is tagged in. A big body slam from Paul floors Jon and Paul drops a huge elbow for two. I realise I'm at the door to the green room, my eyes on the screen, debating whether to head on down at least as support, after all I had helped Joe out many times before.

Glen and Paul are make quick efficient tags working together better than they have been in a while and the sustained beat down on Jon continues. Paul taunts Jon and gets smacked for it. Glen is in and Jon rebounds with a clothesline. The fans are really getting behind them and so are Saraya and I both of us cheering as Jon starts to come back. But he is cut off right before he makes the tag, but some how he dumps Glen over the top rope.

Jon makes the hot tag to Joe, who takes everyone out! Suicide dive, big drop-kick in the corner, top rope Frankensteiner to Glen in one mad flurry, but only a two count.

Glen comes back and Choke Slams Joe, but Jon breaks it up, before he tackles Paul over the announce table as Joe hits the Superman Punch. Paul breaks it up, but Jon starts hitting everyone in sight, including J&amp;J. Jon dives onto Paul and J&amp;J outside the ring as Glen set up for the Tombstone, but Joe breaks out and hits the Spear to everyone's delight and gets the win.

The camera pans to Shawn Michaels as he climbs in the ring to congratulate Jon and Joe.

"So Triple H said you couldn't do it, that you couldn't wrestle together to save your careers. I think you just proved him wrong, even with Tweedledee and Tweedledum interfering." King of Kings plays as Paul Levesque makes his way down.

"A fluke, look they will never match up to Seth, come Wrestlemania, Lesnar will beat Reigns and that will be the end of that. Ambrose can't even win a title he has to steal one."

"We all just saw Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, two guys you said couldn't work together defeat, The Monster that is Kane and The Giant Big Show, with Thelma and Louise helping them, they still couldn't put them away. Being in The Authority has made them weak."Michael fires back, smiling he looks to the crowd. Joe and Jon have gone back stage leaving Michael in the ring with Paul and the Authority at his back, except for Colby. Out of nowhere, Paul attacks Michael and the Authority join in.

"Numbers always win Shawn, that is what the Authority has, you can run your mouth all you want at the end of the day you're just washed up and jealous of what we have achieved, what we have made of Seth Rollins." At his name Colby comes running down to the ring, pulling J&amp;J away from Michael. "Seth-Seth what are you doing?"

"Come on Hunter, its four on one, he was my mentor. I can't let you do this." Colby tells him grabbing the microphone.

"You think this was planned?" Saraya asks as I start to make my way to guerilla, we can't see what's going on but we can still hear them.

"I don't know, but I'm ready to step in if needs be."

"Yeah and he needs to know just like everyone else, who is in charge around here, that he can't run his mouth anymore. Now Show, Kane if you would?" I might not be able to see what was going on, but it was obvious that Paul and Glen were setting Michael up for the Curb Stomp.

"No."

"What do you mean no? Seth just do it." As we get to guerilla, we can see on the screen, an argument taking place, but the microphone isn't close enough to pick it up. There is a little shoving, before Colby turns to Glen and takes him down with a drop kick. As he turns to Paul, he grabs him going for a choke slam, but he fights free. It quickly turns into an all out brawl, Colby is on his own, but not for long, as Joe and Jon head down, me behind them.

Sliding into the ring, I jump up hitting a back breaker to Jamie and kicking him from the ring. Adam launches me into the ropes, as Joe fights off Paul and Jon takes on Glen. Coming off the ropes I hit a tornado DDT as Colby kicks Paul Levesque from the ring. The crowd explodes in cheers as we stand in the ring all five of us, Colby and Michael on one side, Joe and Jon on the other and me on my own. As Paul gets to the top of the ramp he grabs a microphone.

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your careers. We made you Rollins, we can and we will break you. You chose the wrong side today. As for you Reigns, Ambrose and Skye. Reigns, you'll be seeing Show again soon, on Smackdown one on one, Ambrose, I'm thinking Luke Harper and Bad News Barrett in a two on one handicapped match, oh and Skye? I haven't forgot about you, come Smackdown, you'll be in singles competition with The Big Red Monster." I blanched, I knew it, the guys knew it and I'm pretty sure the crowd knew it. It wasn't that I couldn't take Glen, just for all intents and purposes in wrestling I couldn't or at least I would struggle and it would be a very long match, unless he hit me with the Choke slam.

The music sounded for the end of the show, we headed up the ramp and as soon as I was through the curtain I was virtually attacked.

"Sorry Borden, I hadn't thought about you coming down, dishing out punishments, the easiest and hardest punishment to do was you. Don't worry, Joe or Jon can come down and make the save if you want it." He nodded, letting me know I could decide on my own.

"Tay, are you crazy? You shouldn't have come down there. Now you're against Glen,"

"I'll try to take it easy on you Taylor, but I have to make it believable."

"I know, I know Glen. And its fine I trust you not to seriously hurt me. And Colby quit whining. This is what I'm here for...Okay maybe not to compete against Glen and some of the other bigger guys, but its done. And like Paul said if I need it."

"I'll come down." Joe cut across me. "You've come down a fair amount of times as Justice to save me from a group beating. It will look more believable if I come down to help you if things go wrong with Glen. Hell your match will probably be one of the first, I can always accompany you."

"Yeah that would be great, Jamie and Adam will probably be down with him anyway. And Colby, Paul said he can break you so he is either going to offer you the opportunity to side with them, or he's going to find some way of punishing you." I warned before walking away to Saraya who had been waiting.

"This doesn't sound so great Taylor." She worried linking her arm through mine as we walked.

"I know. But I have faith, if I can't beat him on my own Joe will help me." I smiled, I just hoped the fans actually liked it. If they didn't I could find myself stuck in the Divas division.

**A/N: Slightly longer chapter this time to make up for the last one. Thank's for the reviews so far and everyone who is following this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Introducing first from Venice Beach, California. Accompanied by Roman Reigns, The Vigilante of Justice, Skye!" Heart of Fire began to play as I walked out, Joe at my back.

"We got this." He nodded, I smiled breathing out before shaking out my arms. Slapping a few fans hands as I walked down the ramp I climbed up on to the apron before jumping the top rope and getting in the ring.

I watched with trepidation as Glen made his way to the ring and as predicted he was accompanied by Jamie and Adam, J&amp;J security. I looked to Joe as he moved to the ropes and held out his hand, we bumped fists and turned to face Glen.

"You don't mess with the Authority Skye." Glen smirked, loud enough to be picked up by the cameras.

As the bell went, I ducked Glen's on coming arm as he went for a clothesline. I lashed out with kicks to the back of his leg, bringing him to his knees, before hitting the ropes and hitting a bull dog. I couldn't let up if I wanted to win, it was an open contest after all. As he rolled on to his back I hit him with a standing moonsault. Climbing the ropes I jumped landing a leg drop, before going for the cover. I got a two count before Glen man handled me, virtually throwing me to the other side of the ring.

Pulling myself up quickly with the ropes, Glen hit me full force with a clothesline that took me over the top rope I hit the floor hard. Joe was at my back as J&amp;J circled, getting back to my feet I moved backwards as Glen stepped out and I got back in the ring.

As Glen stepped back in I was on him, raining down blows until he kicked me backwards. It was infuriating, the other guys I could do more against them, with Glen I needed speed, but if I got too close he was going to take me down hard.

As I got back up I walked straight into a choke slam, as he lifted me I struggled and he dropped me as I rolled out of the ring, giving me some space. I found I had J&amp;J on either side of me, Joe running round to make sure they didn't lay hands on me, Glen was arguing with the ref trying to give J&amp;J time to attack me. Joe grabbed hold of Jamie catapulting him into the barrier as Joey made to grab me, I lashed out with a kick to the midsection as Joe got on to the ropes, spinning the referee around in time to see Joey trying to take me down. He called for the bell giving me the win by DQ.

Looking to Joe, I tilted my head to the side before looking back at Glen in the ring. A small smile curled on to my lips as I slid back into the ring sizing Glen up. Joe had climbed in behind him and grabbed him in a full Nelson as I lined up to hit my Velocity Kick - a super kick, hitting Glen straight in the face and dropping him hard. Smiling still I nodded at Joe who looked to be lining up for a Spear, moving quickly to the side he Speared Paul who had gotten into the ring behind me.

The fans cheers were wild as Randy Orton started heading down the ramp, but Jon was just behind him, quickly catching up and hammering away at him as they came closer to the ring, once in the ring Randy saw he was alone and outnumbered, but before he could escape Jon hit him with Dirty Deeds. Moving to Jon's side I grabbed his and Joe's wrist and raised them in victory. Both of them pulled away and took my hands raising mine instead.

"You okay Taylor?" Colby asked as we walked through the curtain.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I won, sure by DQ, but I was okay. Joe made sure I didn't get my ass kicked." I smiled over at Joe and Jon wondering what had gotten into Colby recently.

"Hey don't forget about me, I squashed the Viper for you." Jon smiled resting an arm on my shoulder.

"I know. But Glen is huge compared to her."

"And her is right here Colby, she can hear you." I smiled poking him in the ribs. " Jon you want me to accompany you down? If my match was anything to go by, I'm pretty sure both of you will have interference in your matches."

"Taylor is right. I'll hang fire back here, in case and Taylor can go down with you." Joe backed me.

"What about me?" Colby asked.

"What about you bro? You can't come down, as far as anyone is concerned you're still Authority, you just didn't want your mentor beating on. Unless Paul says otherwise or sets you up for a fall, you are still the Authorities bitch boy." Jon smirked clearly teasing him.

Standing in the ring with Jon I watched as Jon Huber – Luke Harper and Stu Bennett – Bad News Barrett made their way to the ring. I climbed out at the referee's prompt and stood ring side keeping an eye on the ramp in case of interference.

Stu is in first and Jon wastes no time in hammering away at Stu, lefts and rights, in his usual unorthodox style. Pulling him up Jon hits a huge clothesline taking Stu down hard. Jon goes for a quick pin, but Stu kicks out at one.

Stu is up and fighting back with a big boot to Jon before Huber gets the tag. Huber hits clothesline after clothesline, sending Jon into the ropes as I get the crowd behind him, slamming my hands on the apron, Jon comes back with a huge clothesline and starts wailing on him. Breaking free he tags in Stu, who steps in a little reluctantly, but Jon doesn't wait for him to make a move launching himself at Stu with a forearm to the head. The numbers game however was taking its toll, even with the fans behind him Jon was slowly being worn away.

But out of nowhere he hits Dirty Deeds on to Stu, as he moves on to him for the cover, I run around grabbing a hold of Huber's legs and pulling him from the apron stopping him from getting in as the referee hits the three count.

Rolling in I moved to Jon and raised his hand with the referee, but I didn't see Huber come back in till he hit me from behind knocking me to the floor. Jon turned to fight back trading blows, getting back up as Huber knocked down Jon, I got up hitting a back stabber to Huber taking him down and he rolled from the ring. Luckily that seemed to be it, there was no other attack as Jon's music hit and we headed backstage. We just had Joe's match and we would be done for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

When Joe's match came, Colby walked out with Paul to all our surprise, with J&amp;J security flanking them.

"Did you know he was going down Tay?" Jon asked as we stood in catering watching the match.

"No, if I did I would have insisted one of us go down with Joe. Should we head on down?"

"Taylor, Jon, just give it a few minutes. You'll know when to come down." Paul Levesque said as he stood in the door before heading away.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. Come on lets go wait by guerilla for them." I nodded and followed Jon there, I wanted to head down now, but Paul had said to wait, but how would we know when was best to go down?

"So Taylor, you and Joe. Things seemed to have cooled off between the two of you lately." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know. We kind of just enjoy each others company, can't see it becoming more. His priority is his daughter and now Galina has come back on the scene, he wants to make things work there. I agreed it was best and that I would never ask him to put me before his daughter. So I'm a free agent again." I smiled.

"Joe never told me that, but at least you two are still friends." He smiled, but our attention was soon drawn to the screen. The match was over, Joe winning via DQ as J&amp;J attacked him. Colby was stood to the side like he was unsure of what to do. Levesque walked down as Paul hit the K.O punch to Joe, followed by Jamie and Adam setting him up for Colby's Curb Stomp. Climbing into the ring, I thought for a moment that Colby was going to do it, but he backed off shaking his head.

"Seth, last night you made the wrong choice. We can forgive that, we can give you another chance, this is that chance. Do it Seth." Levesque warned him. "We made you what you are Seth, don't make us regret it." Colby moved to get his own microphone.

"Made me what I am? You know what, Shawn was right; all you've done is help me cheat to get what I could get on my own, made me look weak, when I was doing fine before."

"Wait right there-"

"No, I won't. You stripped me of all I was worth, downplayed me for a fool and made me look like I was a pathetic sell-out who cared about nothing but gold. For a while I believed it, now I see where I went wrong. My wrong choice, was joining you. Joining the merry band of suck ups and good for nothing, dirty, lying, glorified pieces of crap. I am so much better than that. I am capable of being so much more than what you ever were, and what you ever will be. So help me god if I ever turn out like you. A has-been who hides behind his wife, lets her make all the decisions, hell, I'm surprised that she's not here to threaten me with my career. That's normally your go-to option. Eliminate your opposition by either running them out of town, throwing them out yourselves or getting your little pups like me to do all your dirty work. Well I won't take it anymore. I refuse to be a part of it. I'm done."

"You're done when I say you're done." Levesque began getting angrier. Jamie and Adam dropped Joe looking up to Colby, Paul had circled behind him. A look from Levesque and they were on him, raining down blow after blow, while Levesque looked on. This was what Levesque had been talking about. Looking up I saw Glen who nodded to us. I ran out first, hitting the ropes I launched myself into the bodies a massed over Colby hitting a shooting star press, Levesque joined the fray then as Glen ran down as well. It was a mess of bodies fighting over each other, Joe had gotten back up and though groggy he was fighting back as Jon joined as well. It didn't take us long to clear the ring then, moving to the ropes Jon and I shouted at them to get back in, that they weren't so tough now. Colby stood off to the side looking at us three, Joe leaning against the ropes as Jon and I stood side by side, we nodded to Colby, acknowledging what he had done tonight. As the fans chanted Shield, Jon opened the ropes for me and I climbed out with Joe leaving Colby in the ring.

"Well I think they liked that." I smiled as Colby finally came through to join us. Colby pulled me into a hug.

"That was an amazing jump Tay." I smiled pulling away, our eyes met as I did and that feeling I use to get with him, a sort of warmth spread out to my fingers and toes. Realising we weren't alone I looked away feeling a little sheepish.

"Yeah thanks Colby." I moved so I was looking at all of them. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Taylor's right, we gotta have a game plan. Authority is going to be gunning for you Colby, you helped me out tonight and then they came down, but we still have no reason to trust you or come out to lend a hand." Joe stated.

"Taylor could go out, as Justice her beef is with The Authority as a whole and beating on the little guy. Colby is the little guy right now. He's on his own, unless Michael comes down and starts helping out." What Jon said made sense.

"I can do that, be like a go between. I can come out help you guys and come out and help Colby." I smiled.

"And we can all come out to help you." Colby added.

"So its sorted, we got each others back in one way or another out there." And Joe was right, this had to be the kind of thing Paul, Stephanie and Creative were going for and it was working.


	5. Chapter 5

Come Raw, we all had an idea of what we would be doing, how everything would play out, at least on our part, that started to change when we saw the match card had changed for the night. I had been thrown from my tag match with Jon to a two on one handicapped match against J&amp;J security, I guess this showed a change for them into being wrestlers again instead of 'security'. I felt confident I could deal with the two of them so long as there was no other outside interference.

Walking down I knew I would be okay, Joe, Jon and Colby were guarding the ramp so no one but Jamie and Adam came down. Climbing into the ring I posed briefly on the turnbuckle, before Jamie and Adam came down to boos from the crowd, they didn't waste time paying attention to the crowd, discussing between themselves before Adam decided to start off first against me.

As the bell went I didn't bother with a lock-up it wouldn't get me anywhere. Instead I went straight for a clothesline and followed up with a snap-mare taking him down, running the ropes intending to go for an elbow drop, Adam moved so I had to jump over him, whatever he went to do to follow up he didn't manage as I dropped him again with a head scissors take-down, but he was to close to the corner and tagged in Jamie. Catching me with a clothesline he took me down and pulled me into a camel clutch, with the fans cheering me I managed to grab the ropes and he was forced to release me. He tried unsuccessfully to get me with a small package, but I broke out at one. Getting back up with the ropes as Jamie came at me I hit an enzuigiri dropping Jamie. Moving in I slipped on the Koji clutch trying to end it quickly. Adam came in kicking me in the back of the head to release Jamie. But instead of allowing them to gain the upper hand I rolled from the ring, leaning against the barrier to give myself a moment. When Jamie came out to get me I was ready and whipped him into the apron. As the ref told me to get back in the ring, I climbed up on the edge before running and hitting a knee to Jamie then rolled him back inside for the cover, but I only got a two count. As Jamie tried to recover I knew I had to finish it now, running at their corner I hit Adam with a forearm to the head taking him off the apron before I moved back to Jamie. Positioning him I set up for End of Days a front flip piledriver and executed it perfectly as I rolled him up for the pin and the win. As the ref lifted my wrist I watched as Adam tried to get back in the ring to Jamie, pulling from the referee I hit a football kick to his midsection leaving him almost hanging on the ropes, grabbing hold of him my lips curled up at the side into a smirk, it looked as though I would hit an Orton like DDT, but instead I hit a dragon screw neck whip leaving Adam crumpled on the mat as the crowd screamed their approval.

As I got through the curtain I was met with the approval of Jon, Joe and Colby, the latter of which pulled me to him again in a one armed hug.

"Since when did you start performing moves like that?" Jon asked.

"Since I started competing against the guys." I grinned widely.

"That smirk at the end, I'm glad we're on the same side Tay." Colby squeezed my arm lightly. Moving as group to the green room we all sat down to watch the rest of the show. Both Jon and Joe's matches went unhindered, the Authority surprisingly quiet.

It was almost the end of the show, Colby was down in the ring, he had something he wanted to say and down in the ring was how he wanted to do it.

As the crowd finally began to quieten down, some still booing him but the majority were cheering him on, it took several attempts for him to actually start talking as the audience were so enthusiastic with their chanting.

"Last week, I made a stand. A stand against the Authority. Everything I said that night, I meant with every piece of sincerity that I even have any more. They made me look weak, like I was so incapable of being a professional wrestler I needed help and security to back me up. They took away everything I stood for, made me a shell of what I once was. I was part of the Shield, I was a hound of justice, I was one third of the most dominate force the WWE had ever seen in its history. And I threw that away for a chance at gold. I betrayed my own brothers just so I could get ahead. That was one of the worst decisions I've ever made, and one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. I was played for a fool and I fell for it." Chants of Shield were starting up again as we sat backstage watching.

"Dean, Roman, I know you're somewhere backstage. The only thing I can do is apologise but I know that nothing I will ever say will make up for what I did. It was unforgivable and I know that just as well as you do. But know this, I am -" Voices began to play and the entirety of the crowd's chants turned to boos as Randy walked down the ramp.

"Well ain't that sweet? Seth's trying to make up for all his past mistakes. Adorable but irrelevant. No one cares Seth. No one wants to listen to a pathetic, whiny backstabber. But you know what is relevant? Me, and what I am going to do about you. While we were in the Authority together, I had plans for you. Maniacal plans. All I had to do, was wait, was wait and bide my time until even the Authority didn't want you. Of course, I didn't have to wait long. But you did, what you always do - turned your back on us, on your so called family. You turned your back on everybody just to prove that you're the future. What's in your future, is me. You tried to take me out, and look how that failed. Now lets see where it gets you." At this point Randy was in the ring, but instead of backing off running and hiding from him, Colby attacked him. But it didn't get him anywhere Randy quickly gained the upper hand, attacking Colby brutally and without any hesitation. As it ended up out of the ring and over the barricade I started to head towards guerilla, I had to get involved. As I came past a monitor I saw Randy taking a chair to him, shot after shot as the crowd shouted for the shield, for Rollins. I broke into a run, I had to stop this. Running down the ramp, the fans cheers made Randy pause for a moment as he set up for an RKO atop the announce table.

Coming up on Randy I took him down with a stiff clothesline as he turned to face me. I pulled him up and launched him into the barricade, grabbing up the chair he left abandoned I hit him twice before the crowd alerted me to the Authority charging down the ramp towards me, just as Joe's entrance music hit, he and Jon coming down through the crowd quickly, jumping the barricade, Jon launched a kick to Randy's ribs before coming and helping me roll Colby into the ring so we had an advantage over them. As the four men, Paul, Glen, Jamie and Adam climbed the apron to get at us. I hit a blow to Jamie with the chair first as Jon and Joe, attacked Glen and Paul respectively, then I hit a blow to Adam with the chair folding him over it and pushing him through the middle ropes to the floor. All four of us stood in the ring, similar to the first night, Jon and Joe on side together, Colby in the middle and me on the other side. A look passed between the two before they moved towards Colby, they balled their fists up and stood side by side as they had once before, before Colby had joined the Authority. The crowd knew what it meant, I knew what it meant and so did Colby as he, holding his ribs on one side, balled his hand up and pressed it to theirs.

I held the chair loosely at my side as I watched the three men, I guess this was the reunion of the Shield. All three men at once looked to me, I cocked my head to the side, Justice the Vigilante and the Hounds of Justice. It had to make sense and it was definitely what the crowd wanted. Just as all three men had done I balled my fist and joined them, all four of us stood side by side.


	6. Chapter 6

The four of us stood together, the newly reformed and upgraded Shield. Watching the playback on the titantron during the start of Smackdown made me smile, it looked amazing and just as on Raw the crowd were intoxicated by the knowledge that The Shield was back.

"We can tell that you're all pretty excited about what went down on Monday Night Raw. The Shield are finally back together, along with a new hound. Justice. How fitting. Justice the Vigilante working with the Hounds of Justice." The crowd were revived as Jon paused, chuckling and looked to Colby, composing himself. "Make no mistake about it Seth, we were there for Skye; and while you were playing suck up, she was out here bringing it to the Authority. However, you're now on their hit-list and as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Jon finished, cocky smirk in tact while Colby took the microphone.

"I don't expect at all to be forgiven so easily for what I did, but this - " He motioned to the ring and what had happened just last night. "This is just the beginning of me trying to make amends, and as I tried to say on RAW, I am incredibly sorry." He breathed deeply as a chant of forgive him started up, then he turned to face me. "And Skye, I know we haven't seen eye to eye and that you were gunning for the Authority; me included, but, you came through for me. Randy Orton would have hung me out to dry if it wasn't for you. Thank you." He said, eyes locking with mine as I reached over and took the microphone.

"I wasn't here when the Shield was being the most dominant force that the WWE has ever seen. But I knew about it, everyone knew about the hounds of Justice, and I saw what the Authority was doing to you. I only saved you on Raw because it was the right thing to do. Now, it's time to dish out a little justice together. They will pay for what they have done, for what they are doing, and for what they will do. If I'm to take any line from Hunter, let it be this, justice being served to the Authority, is what's best for business. What's also best for business, is the Shield, reunited and taking down the Authority as a united force. Together, we can get rid of them, quickly, and efficiently, make their work seem like nothing. But, you're welcome Seth." I shot my own cocky smile at him as Joe motioned for the microphone.

"The Shield is back – believe that!" He called out as a chant of shield echoed around the arena, the fans on their feet as we all stood side by side and bumped fists. And I felt it, felt the rush like I never had, I was now apart of something huge and I couldn't afford to ruin it. Then I was brought back to the now as King of Kings began to blare out. Levesque, Stephanie, Glen, Paul with Jamie and Adam flanking them stood at the top of the ramp.

"Believe this, there is only one power here, only one force that matters and that is The Authority." Stephanie growled out. "You can reunite this merry group of misfits, you Seth can throw away everything we were offering, but none of it matters. Because at the end of the day, when all is said and done, we will destroy you. Shield will be nothing, we brought you down once, we will do it again." At this point all of us were at attention, Jon motioning for them to come down, Joe staring them down I stood fists balled at my side, but it was Colby that spoke.

"You did nothing, I was the one that brought down the Shield, you just gave me a reason. But rest assured Steph- I won't be making the same mistake again. They may not trust me like they once did, but they trust each other, they have each others back and whether they believe me or not I have theirs too." Colby looked to each of us before turning back to Stephanie.

"Seth is right, but at the end of the day, we took you down once, we will do it again." Jon warned, clearly we were all spoiling for a fight with the authority, but then Stephanie's short sharp laugh could be heard.

"You can all strut around in that ring as much as you want, but we'll pick when we're ready to deal with you. We don't come at your beck and call, no- we'll hit you do hard and fast you wont see it coming. Like now." We tensed looking around expecting a fight, but what we saw instead flashed up on the titatron, Randy was backstage and Michael who was backstage waiting for his segment was being attacked savagely with a steel chair. "We don't have to attack you to get at you. Your precious mentor- poor Shawn, if only he had kept his nose out." She smirked that famous McMahon smirk.

We all looked at each other and knew it would take to long to get up the ramp past them, so we climbed from the ring, jumping the fan barrier and ran backstage. By the time we got there Randy was slithering away leaving Michael laid out on the floor. Colby ran to him, dropping down beside him trying to sit him up as the cameras now focused on us.

"Shawn, come on man. Get up." The concern for his mentor was evident in his expression and tone.

"Seth, leave him- let the medics take care of him." I said as WWE medics arrived to take care of him, checking him over.

"They can't get away with this. They have to pay." Colby growled out beginning to pace.

"And they wont- between the four of us we will end them. We will get Justice for what they did." Jon spoke smirking as he said Justice. Colby nodded but still paced till I placed my hand on his arm and he stopped, looking down at me till the camera man told us we were clear.

"Nice of Stephanie and Levesque to warn us that was going to happen." Joe complained.

"Hey if they want to keep us in the dark, let this develop on its own, I say we get Michael involved, even out the odds a little." My hand was still on Colby's arm, I let go a little surprised before offering him a small smile.

"Taylor is right, this started with Michael, so why not bring him into this?"

"Okay Colby, talk to him see what he says. Shield is back and we are taking it to the Authority." A malicious smile curling on to his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight, you four want me to get involved in this storyline?"

"Not like- well we don't expect you to be having matches every week, you were Colby's mentor, you trained him- your ex-best friend then turned him into this pathetic little fuckboy, who couldn't win a match without help. This whole thing started really with you, with Colby coming down to save you, its only right you're apart of it." Jon put across.

"Jon is right, between the four of us, you'll just be ringside, look out for us, cut a few promos- you're the Heart Break Kid after all, when you speak people listen." I smiled sweetly hoping to push him towards agreeing with us.

"Please Michael, we've been through a lot, but this is my chance to actual have a real storyline with you, my mentor. It could be amazing." Colby enthused.

"Alright, alright, you've twisted my arm. You didn't all need to gang up on me like this." Michael smiled as he patted Colby on the back. "So what's the game plan?"

"Well I think we go with what works." Joe spoke up. "We take'em out one by one, we hit them were hit hurts too, we go for the titles. Colby has the money in the bank, so Wrestlemania we make it a triple threat, one of us will win."

"I'm in the hunt for the Intercontinental, so ,whoever doesn't win out of you two could team with Taylor for the tag titles." I smiled at that, thankful Jon hadn't suggested I go for the Divas title.

"Wouldn't it make sense for the loser to go for the United states title and Taylor go for the Divas?" We all looked at Michael and it was none to friendly on my behalf.

"I haven't a problem with the Divas, they are good at what they do. But I am better, I haven't spent all this time, gone through my storyline the way I have to drop back to the Divas, I'm fighting in the mens and that is exactly where I intend to stay." Michael laughed holding up his hands defensively.

"Easy tiger, I didn't mean nothing by it. And if you three guys are each holding a title, you get the tag titles, you could work a kind of freebird rule, Taylor always has to compete, but she can interchange her partner between the three of you?" He suggested, it was a good idea and one I supported.

* * *

"That sounds good to me." And the guys seemed to agree.

Breaking away from the group I headed towards Saraya's locker room to see her, when I felt a hand on my arm, turning I found Colby.

"Hey can we talk?" Colby's voice was low, almost a whisper.

"Sure Colby is everything okay?" I was concerned that something had happened and if I could help him I would. He steered me towards an empty corridor and leaned against the wall staring at me chewing the inside of his lip, something I thought he had stopped doing a sort of nervous trait of his.

"Everything is fine Tay, so don't look so worried." He cleared his throat, clearly debating how to approach whatever it was he wanted to talk to me about. "Joe was telling me- he told me you guys had called it a day, that you wanted to stay friends, is that true?" He came across intense, I wasn't sure whether he was worried for me, worried about how we actually broke-up.

"Yeah, but its fine, it was a mutual agreement, him and Galina wanted to make things work especially for their daughter. We're still friends." I smiled resting my hand on his arm and squeezing lightly.

"Right..." He took my hand in his, his thumb running along the back of my hand. "You know I said I missed us, I still do and when I thought you and Joe were going to get together, I didn't want to pursue anything, I didn't want to rock the boat. But now- now that's not going anywhere and-" I smiled, I knew what he was getting at, just as I knew he struggled sometimes to get himself across, he wasn't always the confident smartass he was on TV.

"You want to know if we can try again?" I finished for him and he smiled, relieved before nodding a yes. I had missed him, missed us and had I not pushed myself to get up to the main roster as quickly as I could so I could join him again? "We can try, but we take it slow- though if this is just fun, just us being like we use to be, then I don't think it will last." Or work, but I didn't say that.

Pushing himself off the wall he pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek. "No- I want this to work, for real this time. You and me all the way." I wrapped my arms around his waist looking up at him.

"Always. Now come on, I was heading to see Saraya." I told him as I pulled away, though he caught my hand linking his fingers with mine.

"Might as well let everyone know now, rather than catching us together later." I felt then that he meant it, that he wanted us to be serious, hand holding was never him when we were together in the indies, to much like an actual couple he once said.

Walking down the hall together hand in hand, we didn't make it to Saraya's room as Michael came around the corner.

"There you two are, I've been looking for you." Michael saw our hands linked together, but didn't mention it. "Tonight there's a tag team tournament for the number one contender spot. Taylor you need to chose who will be your partner tonight, yours will be the last match, against the temporary number one contenders." This was great, one match and we would be made number one contenders.

"This is fantastic. I think you should take Jon. Me and Joe have held tag team gold and if we do the freebird rule, we can swap us round later on."

"Colby is right Taylor, plus you and Jon need a bit of push in to the lime light, show them what you can do and how well you work as a team."

"Okay, well as long as Jon is happy to do that, then we're set. Tag Team titles, here we come." I smirked. Tonight was the beginning of Shield's takeover.


End file.
